An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel is one of focuses in the ongoing researches on a flat panel display. The OLED display panel typically emits light and display by driving OLED elements using pixel circuits in pixels. In order to enable the OLED display panel to emit light, typically at least scan signals and light emission signals need to be input to the pixel circuits. At present a gate driver circuit is typically arranged in a non-display area of the OLED display panel to provide a desirable scan signal, and a light emission driver circuit is typically arranged in the non-display area of the OLED display panel to provide a desirable light emission signal.